Scarred
by xxHacker1105xx
Summary: <html><head></head>Scarlet is blind and has been since 13. Now she lives in Gotham as Arkham's second in charge. Can she survive the city and its vigilante or its criminally insane patients. I love Batman/oc so yeah a lot of my stories will have this ship. -xxRobinREDxx</html>


I do not own Batman but I do own Scarlet.

Chapter 1

_A girl with flaming red hair arose from her slumber screaming at the top of her lungs. she had the dream again. She is scarred after all. Scarlet Catherine Annabelle Robin Rose Dawns. She is blind. Not by birth, but by the reckless humans that roam this earth. She lost her sight because of them. But, that's all in the past now or that's what she says. Today is a new day, a fresh start, a new chapter. Her first day in Gotham.  
><em>

"Come on sis, time to get up." Clarissa Dawns lightly shook her sister. "Come on Scar. Time for work. New job Remember?" tried again.

Finally, Scarlet rose from her slumber and rinsed her face of the orange and red flame that were a part of her. She looked at her sister, older than Scar by 2 years, with empty blue, once bright green, eyes. "Morning. *yawn* Where are we going for lunch?" Scarlet asked waking up.

'Always thinking about food, Classic Scar.' Clarissa thought to herself a small smile on her face. "I was thinking maybe we could go out for lunch, a salsd place or maybe a taco truck. Do they have taco trucks here?" Clarissa rambled. It always made Scar laugh. That was something you didn't see everyday.

Scar chuckled lightly at her childish sister. It was her first day in Gotham, and she had one of the most dangerous jobs. She was hired as the second in charge psychologist. Maybe it was her exceeding credentials, or the fact that her mom was the head psycholigist before she passed.

Apparently psychology and psychiatry run in her family. Her dad was a professor in psychiatry. They always had disagreements about which was better. It happened to pass down to her and Clari. Clarissa is a professor, just like her dad. Scar's a psychologist, like her mom.

"I'll leave you to get ready; you get used to your surroundings fast." Clarissa left the Scarlet's room. She groaned. 'I have to get up and go to work. Yey.' sarcasm leaked from her thought.

Scar got up and headed over to her closet, already knowing where everything was. She was an auditory learner. She remembered everything.

"OK. What to where? What to where to work to day?" Scarlet mumbled to herself as she felt through her closet looking for something ... Ah-ha! found it. she pulled out a black pencil skirt, a white button up and a pair of nude heels. How she knew what colors, you ask? On the tags, it has a symbol for the colors. Scar dressed herself and headed down stairs. She walked these stairs 5 times and already knew the pattern, shape color, architecture and material of the spiral, steel stairs.

"Scar? Is that you?" Clari ask while cooking eggs, burning toast and pouring an almost-full-glass of orange juice.

"Yeah, it's me." Scarlet answers her sister as she finish descending the stairs. She smells something. "Is that toast burning?"

Clarissa finally realizes that she burned the now-charcoal-colored bread. "Oh shit. Sorry." Clair apologies as she takes the "toast" out of the toaster. Scar rolls her eyes, you can't see it though behind her red lenses. But, some how, Clarissa always could.

"You did not just roll your eyes at me, little lady." She yelled. Scar was smirking and laughing at how her sister always falls for that trick. 'What an idiot, but i love her.' She thought as she pulled a plate out of the cabinet for her burnt last and taking some eggs from the pan. She grabbed a fork from a drawer and put in in her teeth. he then grabbed the glass of pulp-free orange juice and headed to the island in the middle of the kitchen. Clarissa saw the hesitation in her sisters step and helped her with direction.

"Two steps to the right, and straight on tip morning." She joked. Scarlet laughed at her sisters pun. She was always clever at helping in the funniest ways.

The sisters ate in science and headed to their respected destinations.  
>Scarlet walked into Arkham Asylum with her head held high and her music blasting in her ears to where no one could hear it but she couldn't hear anyone. She contained her journey to the elevator, as a two certain pairs of eyes trailed her like a lions and a gazelle. She entered her card and individual pin number for the office level. As she walked into the elevator and turned around her eyes met the cold and analytic chocolate brown eyes. Their eyes were locked until the doors closed and began their journey up to the top level go the white brick building.<p>

'Oh my god, did I just have a stare down with The CEO of Wayne Enterprises while Dr. Arkham was watching. I'm so screwed.' Scarlet mental screamed to herself as she leaned against the walls of the moving box she felt trapped in. As she mentally screamed at herself and walked out the elevator, and she ran into a chest. It was strong and powerful, firm and warm. She looked up.

That chest belonged to Bruce Wayne.


End file.
